El sabor del tabaco
by Glow 241O
Summary: Fumar calma bastante el estrés, pero el tabaco no es del agrado de todo el mundo. [ShikaTema] [One Shot] (Créditos de la imagen a Guitta de DeviantArt.)


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

**Nota de la autora**_: Éste Fic lo tenía pensado hace bastante tiempo xD, pero no sabía cómo describirlo. Viendo que me quedó bastante cortito, he pensado en hacer historias de las parejas __**cannon **__que __**VOSOTROS **__me pidáis. [NH/ST/SS/SI/CK] Incluso podría escribir sobre sus adorables frutos del amor, los hijos. ¡Ah! Y una de mis parejas preferidas es el __GaaMatsu__, por lo que si no me pedís historias de ellos, las haré yo por mi cuenta. xD_

_Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de ésta pequeña historia y que me pidáis alguna que otra. No prometo hacer historia por día, pero trataré de tardar como máximo tres días._

_¡Un saludo y espero que os guste!_

* * *

**El sabor del tabaco.**

**POV Shikamaru.**

**N**aruto me ha citado aquí, hacían exactamente veinticuatro minutos que lo esperaba sentado en éste incómodo banco a la derecha de la puerta de su despacho. ¿Que querría? Era problemático estar aquí sin hacer nada, aunque tampoco es que tuviera gran cosa que hacer. Quizás podría estar haciendo algo de provecho —provecho para mí—, como mirar las nubes o yo qué sé... Pero hacerme esperar, me desesperaba.

—Shikamaru, entra.— Escucho desde dentro. Me levanto perezosamente para girar el picaporte y me adentro en el despacho.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto desinteresadamente, aún no entiendo porqué me trae aquí a éstas horas, qué problemático es éste chico.

—Emh, siéntate. Tengo que comentarte una cosa.— Con su zurda me hace una señal para que me sienta en la silla que hay enfrente de su mesa —otra vez sentado—. Le hago caso y segundos después entran detrás de mí Sakura y Sai.

—¿Hay una misión?— Giro mi cabeza hacia ellos, Sakura me mira preocupada, lo cual me extraña, luego mira a Naruto. Sai simplemente está... está ahí. Vuelvo a girarme hacia el Hokage y pregunto de nuevo. —¿Qué pasa?— No suelo perder los nervios, pero toda esta espera es demasiado problemática.

—Shikamaru, nos ha llegado un pergamino de Suna.— Por fin habla Naruto, mirándome con las manos entrelazadas y en esos ojos azules noto cierta tensión. ¿Qué tiene que ver Suna conmigo? Le miro confuso y me rasco una mejilla, esperando a que continúe. —El Kazekage me informa de que Temari no ha llegado, hace dos días que partió y no ha aparecido por el país del Viento.— Hace otra problemática pausa, mirando a Sakura, me giro y la miro yo también.

—Se conoce de un ataque en uno de los caminos hacia Suna.— De repente mi respiración se corta, me quedo mirando a Sakura y ella me mira a mí. Le ruego con la mirada que diga algo más, algo que me alivie. —Tememos que Temari haya sido asaltada.— Me alarmo más de lo que estaba y me levanto de sopetó girando mi cuerpo hacia Naruto, doy un fuerte golpe en la mesa con el puño cerrado y sin decir nada más, salgo del despacho seguido por Sakura y Sai.

Al llegar a la salida de Konoha, dejo que Sakura y Sai vayan delante, pues no tengo ni idea de dónde fue el ataque, qué problemático es todo ésto. Suspiro pesadamente, meto mi diestra en el bolsillo de mi peto y saco una cajetilla de tabaco, la abro y saco un cigarrillo. Vuelvo a guardarla y saco el mechero del otro bolsillo, enciendo el cigarro y guardo de nuevo el mechero. Suspiro de nuevo y doy una gran calada* al cigarro, me ayuda a tranquilizarme, me ayuda mucho a superar estas problemáticas situaciones.

Al cabo de unas horas, llegamos a un camino algo lejos del país del Fuego, casi más cerca del país del Viento pero por el tiempo que tardamos, podría decir que estábamos por la mitad entre ambos. Suspiré de nuevo, y volví a encenderme otro cigarro.

—Shikamaru, es el sexto cigarro ya, como médica te recomendaría que dejaras de fumar tanto.— Reí ante el comentario y cuando fui a contestarle, Sai para en seco, haciéndonos una señal con la mano, ha encontrado algo.

—Parece que tenemos algo.— Sonríe con esa problemática sonrisa sádica, éste chico da un miedo increíble ¿Cómo Ino me ha dicho que es guapo? Las mujeres y sus gustos son problemáticos.

Sakura y yo nos acercamos y evidentemente es una gran pista, un pequeño rastro de sangre está presente en el árbol que Sai señaló anteriormente. Mi corazón se acongoja al pensar que algo le podría haber pasado a mi _amiga. _Trago saliva duramente y empiezo a pensar qué es lo que podría haber pasado, sin duda esa problemática mujer había sido atacada, se supone que era la única que pasaba por éstos lugares en éstos días. Di otra calada a mi cigarro y suspiré pesadamente.

—¿Estará muerta?— Pregunta Sai, como si nada. Me alarmo y le lanzo una mirada relajada pero penetrante. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas y no sentir nada? Sakura por el contrario comienza a chillarle y a decirle que no puede decir ese tipo de cosas, me rio y apago el cigarro contra la sangre.

—"¿Dónde estás?"— Me pregunto a mí mismo, como si pudiera comunicarme telepáticamente con ella. Cierro los ojos, y sin saber porqué recuerdo sus ojos, verdes como el agua del mar, también me acuerdo de su cabello rubio, inconscientemente sonrío, pero se me quita la sonrisa al pensar en la pregunta de Sai. —"¿Y si ella...?"— Ni si quiera me atrevo a terminar la pregunta. Abro los ojos y vuelvo a mirar la sangre, ahora ennegrecida por la ceniza de mi cigarro, paso el índice de mi diestra por el rastro, manchándomelo y sintiendo el rugoso tronco del árbol sobre la yema de mi dedo. Vuelvo a suspirar y me limpio la sangre mezclada con la ceniza en mi pantalón. Giro mi cabeza hacia mis compañeros, Sakura sigue maltratando a Sai, pero éste ni se inmuta, sigue con esa sonrisa de idiota. Qué problemático. Bufo y Sakura me mira.

—Deberíamos ver si hay más rastro de sangre o si hay algún sitio donde se haya podido esconder.— Se arregla un poco su rosado cabello, y sus ropas. Después de haber zarandeado a Sai de esa manera, estaba algo desaliñada. Rio y asiento.

—Sí... Deberíamos. Pero también deberíamos haber traído a la Hyuga, ella nos podría haber ayudado mucho.— Suspiré, con Hinata todo sería mucho más fácil. Si Temari estuviera cerca, ella podría verla con sus problemáticos pero increíblemente útiles ojos. —¿Por qué Naruto no la ha traído?— Pregunto mirando hacia el suelo, buscando alguna pista.

—Oh, pues porque desde que se ha dado cuenta de que la ama, no deja que haga absolutamente nada. La sobreprotege.— Sakura sonríe y luego frunce el ceño. —Como si Hinata no supiera cuidarse, pero en fin. Naruto es el Hokage ahora y hay que acatar sus órdenes.— Vuelve a sonreír y comenzamos a buscar algo que nos lleve a... algo.

La noche cae y la visión se vuelve demasiado problemática. Pero entre la oscuridad diviso una pequeña luz, muy ténue. Posiblemente la luz de una hoguera. Antes de alarmar a mis compañeros, me acerco cautelosa y sigilosamente hacia el lugar. Me escondo entre la enorme maleza y mantengo mi respiración a raya, como si estuviera acechando a alguna presa. Mi corazón iba a mil, tragué saliva y me decidí a asomar disimuladamente mi cabeza entre los arbustos y mi corazón se paró.

—Mierda.— Aprieto los dientes y salgo de mi pequeño escondite, ella me escucha pero ni siquiera se inmuta, oigo su suspiro y alza la mano en señal de saludo. Al aproximarme veo algunos árboles tirados por los suelos y su enorme abanico apoyado en la roca donde su espalda también descansa. —Parece que has tenido fiesta.— Intento parecer amigable, rodeo la enorme piedra y me siento a su lado mirando la fogata, no me atrevo a encarar su mirada, no aún.

—Eran unos estúpidos ladrones de poca monta.— Su voz es cálida aún, sonrío y cojo aire. La miro y me devuelve la mirada.

La luz del fuego resalta los tonos cálidos de su piel, así como el increíble verde aguamarina de sus ojos. Me hundo en ellos. Nunca pensé que sentiría cosas tan problemáticas como éstas pero, pensar que ella podría haber resultado herida me hace estremecer y sentirme un inútil por no haber podido ayudarla. Trago saliva duramente y aparto mi mirada, volviendo a ver la intensa fogata.

—Estábamos preocupados, el Kazekage envió un informe de que te habías retrasado.— Suspiré, al querer volver a hablar, ella me calla.

—¿En serio? Como si no supiera cuidar de mí misma.— Río. Claro que sabe cuidarse de sí misma, esos árboles arrancados lo confirman.

—Eres una mujer problemática.— Suspiro con pesadez. —Pero el hecho de que pudiera haberte pasado algo...— Me callo antes de continuar la frase, sin embargo, noto su mirada clavada en mi costado, esperando una continuación que no soy capaz de decir, qué problemático es todo ésto.

Mi mirada se pierde en el fuego, tratando de buscar alguna especie de consuelo por haber empezado toda ésta estúpida y problemática situación. Me rasco los ojos con ambas manos y me recuesto en la enorme roca con mis brazos detrás de la nuca. Suspiro y miro hacia el cielo, las estrellas hacen un precioso contraste con el azul intenso y aunque a mí me gusta más mirar las nubes, no está mal mirar las estrellas de vez en cuando.

—Eres un vago.— La miro de reojo y alcanzo a ver una pequeña sonrisa antes de que se gire a mirar al fuego. Está acurrucada abrazando sus rodillas. Su cabello está suelto — supongo que por la batalla —, y está más atractiva que de costumbre. No puedo evitar que mi corazón comience a palpitar más deprisa, el miedo de que lo escuche se apodera de mí. Trago saliva y me levanto, escucho los pasos de Sai y Sakura.

—¡Temari-san!— Sakura exclama, ella se da la vuelta y se levanta sonriente. Se dan un abrazo y luego mira a Sai, siempre con su sonrisa masoquista. Qué chico más raro.

Después de una buena bronca por parte de Sakura hacia mi persona por no haberles avisado, y después de las risas de Temari al verme en ésta situación; Sakura y Sai se despiden, pero yo no pretendo irme.

—Te acompañaré a tu casa.— Me miran como si estuviera loco — me miran de esa manera todas menos Sai, claro —.

—Bien pues... Nos vamos a Konoha Sai. Tened cuidado. ¿Cuándo vuelves, Shikamaru?— Me pregunta Sakura.

—Mañana, no tardaré.— Respondo encaminándome hacia la dirección opuesta a la de mis compañeros.

—No he dicho que quiera tener un acompañante.— Temari reclama atención, pero solo recibe una risa de Sakura y una despedida de Sai, los sigo con la mirada hasta que se marchan.

Temari se gira hacia mí con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra. Me río y saco un cigarro, lo enciendo y ella suspira.

Caminamos un par de horas más, podrían ser las dos de la madrugada y jamás me había sentido tan despierto. Escucho todo lo que había ocurrido y el porqué tuvo que usar el abanico, me río en ocasiones cuando se burla de las estúpidas técnicas de los ladrones novatos. Quisiera estar más tiempo con ella, pero todo lo bueno, se acaba.

—Ya hemos llegado.— Paramos a la entrada de Suna, y yo enciendo otro cigarro. —Oye ¿Podrías dejar de fumar?— Me pide, yo bufo y la miro.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser problemática? Fumar me relaja, mujer.— Hace una mueca de asco cuando le doy una calada al cigarro, frunzo el ceño y me acerco a su rostro reteniendo el humo en mi boca. Ella se queda estática, reacción que no esperaba.

—¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?— No es tonta, por lo que sonrío y a la altura de su rostro, giro mi cabeza para evitar tirarle el humo en la cara. Ella mira como el humo se disipa con el delicado viento que ha comenzado a soplar, revoloteando su cabello de una forma encantadora.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a mi posición. —Si no has probado el tabaco ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta?— Pregunto, intentando ganar unos minutos más con ella.

Ríe y me mira como si fuera evidente. Parpadeo varias veces. —¿No vas a dejar que me vaya a mi casa?— Pone su típica posición de brazos en jarra. Vale, me ha descubierto. Suspiro pesadamente y sonriendo de medio lado miro al suelo. La sonrisa se me borra al recordar lo que dijo anteriormente Sai.

—Vimos sangre en un árbol, pensé que era tuya.— No me atrevo a encarar su mirada, alzo mi cabeza con los ojos cerrados y los abro para mirar el firmamento de nuevo. Doy otra calada a mi cigarro y lanzo el aire hacia el cielo.

No escucho respuesta, sin embargo noto sus ojos clavados en mí. Bajo la mirada y al fin la miro. Encaro esos ojos aguamarina, ese rostro que me quita el aliento. Encaro a la mujer de la que problemáticamente me he enamorado. ¿Será ésta una especie de declaración? No mantengo la mirada por mucho tiempo, vuelvo a mirar el firmamento y vuelvo a fumar.

Noto su cuerpo pegado al mío. Paso mi brazo diestro por su cadera y la pego más a mí. Por otra parte alejo mi zurda de ella, que es donde sostengo el cigarro. Apoya sus manos en mi pecho y hunde su rostro en mi cuello. Noto su aliento, lo que hace que me ponga nervioso.

—Temari...— Susurro en su oído, ella se separa de mi hombro para mirarme y quedamos a pocos centímetros. ¿Qué debería hacer? Mi mente se nubla y se pierde en sus ojos. ¿Le pasará a ella lo mismo?

—¿Qué pasaría si me hubiera pasado algo? ¿Qué hubieras hecho?— Me pregunta volviendo a hundir su rostro en mi cuello. Doy otra calada al cigarro y lo tiro al suelo, apagándolo con el pie.

La abrazo de la cintura con los dos brazos y fuertemente la pego a mí. —Hubiera hecho que el mundo ardiera.— Su respiración se corta, lo noto en mi cuello.

La separo de mí y paso mis manos por toda su figura hasta llegar a sus mejillas, acaricio la delicada y bronceada piel y la separo de mí para poder volver a perderme en sus preciosos ojos. Aguanto la respiración y me acerco a ella, no se inmuta, se deja hacer. Beso su mejilla, su nariz y su frente y vuelvo a mirara. Tiene los ojos cerrados, mi corazón se desborda y mi razón se pierde haciendo que mis labios vayan directos a los suyos, hundiéndome en ellos. Sus manos pasan de mi pecho a rodearme la nuca y las entrelaza ahí, pegándome a ella, lo cual me sorprende pero no hace que pare el roce. Mis manos vuelven a su cintura y mientras tanto mi lengua pide permiso para entrar en su boca, dubitativa la abre para dejarme paso y me encuentro con la suya. Los dos inexpertos, comenzamos a besarnos y saborear cada rincón de la boca ajena, haciendo que nuestras respiraciones comiencen a entrecortarse. Paso mi lengua por su labio inferior y le arranco un casi inaudible jadeo, sonrío y me separo unos centímetros para poder respirar.

—El tabaco sabe fatal.— La miro algo anonadado y no puedo evitar reírme ante su comentario, ella me imita y me abraza fuertemente, le correspondo.

—Eres demasiado problemática como para poder apreciarlo.— Le respondo y al instante beso su frente.

—Y tú eres un bebé charlatán que no me deja irme a mi casa.— Sonrío de nuevo y pego mi nariz a la suya.

—Si quieres me voy.— Beso su nariz y la miro a los ojos.

—Sería lo que deberías hacer.— Se me queda cara de tonto. —Pero no es lo que queremos.— Me besa la mejilla y vuelve a mirarme. —Quédate.— Sus ojos son una especie de súplica, aunque no tiene porqué suplicarme nada, me quedo encantado.

—Hago lo que quieras, puedo dormir en cualquier parte.— Me resigno a que hoy dormiré mirando las estrellas, lo cual no me incomoda para nada.

—¿En cualquier parte? Bueno, pues entonces no te importará dormir conmigo.— El sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas y la miro sin pestañear. —Aunque si la idea no te gusta...— La corto con un beso.

—La idea es problemáticamente genial.— Ella sonríe y nos encaminamos hacia el interior de Suna.

Serían cerca de las tres o las cuatro de la mañana, pero no creo que me despertara temprano para regresar a Konoha, porque esa noche ni si quiera dormiría.


End file.
